


Sentient Towns are a Thing now

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Vale - the town, that is - discusses its opinion on Cecil's relationship with Carlos.<br/>Because that's not weird at all.<br/>Not here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentient Towns are a Thing now

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: anything carlos/cecil, from night vale’s POV. literally, the town’s opinion on their relationship.   
> Which I took to mean the physical town, not the people in the town, which is how this came to be.

Cecil is a very nice host.

Every sentient being needs a voice, right?

Ours is Cecil.

We’ve heard - and by heard, we mean we know, because we know everything - that he’s rather taken with that scientist, Carlos. The new one.

With the hair.

Not that  _we_  care about the hair, but Cecil seems to feel very strongly about it.

And because we love Cecil, and Cecil loved Carlos’s hair, we may have…  _suggested_  that the barber who cut the aforementioned hair lose some of his sanity. Just a little. Just enough that he’s now living in the desert and trimming the spikes of cacti.

You know, just surface sanity.

We like Carlos, too. He’s so… inquisitive. The rest here - even our dear Cecil - just take what we throw at them. They’re desensitised. He’s still got spirit. So we throw everything we can at him.

He seemed to especially like the clocks.

We think.

It broke our metaphorical heart to hear/feel Cecil’s breakdown when he thought Carlos was dead.

(It also offended us. As if we’d let Carlos die! The nerve of him to  _curse_  us in his grief!)

So we nudged them together.

Well, more together.

Do we approve?

…

If you’re still asking, you’re not that bright.

Every sentient being needs a voice, and it’s been so long since ours was so happy.


End file.
